


Model Behavior

by liamandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandco/pseuds/liamandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this like a year ago I had some feelings and this is really short idk man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

"Is this gonna take much longer?"

"We’re almost done Siva, just give us a sec, yeah?"

Siva had been at the the agency getting fitted for an upcoming shoot all morning. Usually these things went by quickly, but today seemed to be dragging on forever, and the atmosphere was exceptionally dull.

"How much longer do you expect me to stand like this? It’s fairly obvious that it’s not going to fit properly without getting tailored," he said, half whining.

"Right then, we’ll just take a break for a bit and get back to this with some new pieces."

"Finally," Siva sighed as he closed his eyes and rolled his neck to ease out the cramp that’d been growing. He turned around to lazily stretch his arms out as he slowly opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of a small, but stunningly handsome young man with dark ruffled hair nervously walking into the room with a portfolio in hand. He asked to speak to one of the agency managers because he’d been asked to come in and do some test shots with them. He caught Siva’s eye and offered a forced smile, which Siva returned in kind, never breaking eye contact. 

Siva’d never seen a boy that was quite so…well, pretty. His eyes, earnest yet intense, sparkled liked moonlight dancing on a lake. He was dressed in all black—a sweater with the sleeves pushed back to reveal his tattooed arm, slim jeans and Doc Martens. Everything about him screamed “bad boy,” but Siva could tell that there something very reserved and gentle about him. 

Siva walked over to him, eager to find out more about this intriguing young man. 

"Your first time?" Siva asked quizzically, shooting him a warm smile.

The went red in the face upon seeing Siva’s smile, and he immediately turned his gaze down to his shoes.

"Erm…um..yeah. Yeah it’s my first time. Never done anything this before."

"Ah, a new recruit! Don’t worry mate, it’ll be just fine. I’m Siva, by the way."

"I know who you are," he muttered, clearly trying to force back an embarrassed smile. "I’ve seen your adverts everywhere."

Siva chuckled smugly. “Haha oh right, I forget about those sometimes. Well..do you have a name?”

"I’m Zayn," he said in nearly a whisper, "Zayn Malik." 

"Zayn Malik. Now that’s a name of a person that’s meant to be famous," Siva trying to catch Zayn’s eye again. "Aren’t you a little short to be a model?"

"Tall enough for this place ain’t I?" Zayn shot back strongly, his eyes wide and ablaze as he stared directly into Siva’s. "Besides, it’s the face that matters anyway. They’ve got fancy cameras and equipment to deal with the rest of that mess don’t they?" 

There was that spark Siva was looking for.

"All right tiger, calm down. Wasn’t trying to say nothin," Siva offered politely as he jokingly backed away. 

"I’m sorry I just…I get that a lot. Just cuz you don’t look or act a certain way doesn’t mean you’re not good at somethin’," he grumbled. 

Siva stayed silent. He knew how that felt. To feel be so unsure and insecure of yourself to want to hide away so no one could have the chance to tear you down or make you feel worse than you already did. He saw himself in Zayn, and that only drew Siva even closer to him. 

"Come on then. Show me what you’ve got," Siva said, meekly. 

Zayn shot him a perplexed look. “What do you mean?”

"Well come get in front of the camera then. You said it’s all in your face, so let’s see what that face of yours is made of"

"Wha—no I can’t I’m only here to meet with—"

"I’m not taking no for an answer, rookie. I want to see what you can do. I want to help you." 

"Siva really I—" Siva grabbed Zayn’s arm before he could finish his sentence and quickly rushed him over to the backdrop where a camera had already been set up, casting aside the portfolio which Zayn had been clutching this whole time.

Siva walked Zayn over to the center of the backdrop and released his grip on his arm, backing away towards the camera set up.

He picked up the camera from the tripod and positioned himself squarely in front of Zayn. “All right then. Pretend I’m the photographer. When I give you the mark, start posing. Got it?”

"But…what am I even supposed to be modeling?" Zayn asked, clearly panicked. 

Siva chucked earnestly. “Yourself, Zayn. Show me the best you. On my mark. And…go.” 

Siva rapidly clicked away as Zayn began posing. His face immediately lit up as his eyes lowered into a smolder and his lips formed into a sultry pout, his expertly crafted facial hair lining his strong cheekbones perfectly. 

The camera couldn’t get enough of him—or maybe that was just Siva. Zayn’s gaze was piercing—even through the lens Siva felt as though Zayn was looking at him, into him. He zoomed the lens on his face and paused to take in Zayn’s remarkably flawless face. Zayn broke his pout for a quick second to swiftly lick his full lips, returning back to his pose effortlessly. 

"Wow," Siva whispered softly. 

"What? Was that bad? Shit I knew I should’ve practiced in the mirror more," Zayn began swearing to himself.

SIva quickly shook himself out of his trance.

"No, no! That was brilliant, really you’re….you’re really a natural. The camera really does love you." 

Zayn blushed deeply. “You’re just sayin’ that. It wasn’t great, I know it.” 

Siva could hardly believe that a boy that had such a natural talent for this could be so down on himself.

"Really, you were great. You..you know just what to do with your face, that’s for sure. You just need to work on positioning your body."

"Yeah? Could you teach me?" 

Siva could hardly contain himself. There’s quite a lot I could probably teach you, he thought to himself. 

He walked over and stood next to Zayn. “Here, like this.” He struck one of his signature poses for Zayn, showing off just a bit, since he was really trying to impress this time. 

Zayn sighed as he tried, and only moderately succeeded at mimicking Siva’s pose. “God I feel fucking ridiculous.” 

Siva couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He’s trying so damn hard. It’s too fucking cute. "You’ve got it half right. Let me me show you." 

He came around and stood behind Zayn, the top of Zayn’s hair ruffling up against the bottom of his chin. 

"How tall did you say you were, again?" Siva asked earnestly, trying to sound as innocent and polite as possible.

"Oh sod off," Zayn chuckled. 

So there actually is a way to make you laugh, Siva thought to himself.

"You’re all tense in your legs. You’ve got to loosen up," Siva said as he crouched down behind Zayn and spread his legs further apart. 

God, his legs are like fucking chopsticks! 

"And your arms—they’re too stiff. Here, do it more like this…" Siva trailed off as he softly grasped Zayn by his forearms and brought them forward, catching sight of the tattoo on Zayn’s neck. He could smell an intoxicating mixture of cigarettes and cologne lingering on Zayn’s sweater as he pressed himself closer to his long, slender back.

"That’s a pretty sick tat you’ve got on your neck," he whispered into Zayn’s ear, goosebumps trailing the rookie’s neck. 

Zayn let out a soft laugh. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” He swiftly turned to face Siva, his chest pressing close up against his. “Would you like to see them?”

Siva ran short of breath. Well I guess that bad boy vibe wasn’t for nothing 

"Careful now rookie…" Siva trailed off as he leaned down, his lips aching to taste Zayn’s. 

"Oy! Siva! We’ve got the new wardrobe ready!" 

Siva quickly whipped his head around to see the tailors coming back with his clothes. 

"You ready to get back into it? What’s…all this then?" one of the assistants asked quizzically, glancing at Zayn and back to Siva. "Who’s the boy?" 

"New recruit! He’s here to see the big bosses" Siva replied charmingly, breaking away from Zayn. "Just giving the lad a few tips." 

Zayn backed away sheepishly, trying his very best to keep his composure. 

The assistant smirked at Zayn. “Lucky you. Quality time with one of the greats,” she said, matter-of-factly. She turned to address Siva once again. “You think he’s got what it takes?”

Siva broke into a cheeky smile. “Oh yeah. I think he’s got the whole package,” he said with a meaningful glance towards Zayn. 

"There’s something special there."


End file.
